Over 100,000 women in the U.S. will have axillary dissections recommended for breast CA staging in 1986. The presence or absence of metastatic cancer in the axillary lymph nodes in women with breast cancer is the most significant prognostic indicator for the development of metastatic disease. The status of the nodes is used to determine the most appropriate therapy. Surgical dissection of the axilla is currently the only way to obtain this information. The surgery itself does not have any impact on the women's survival. It does, however, carry associated potential morbidity. An accurate, non-invasive test of the axillary nodal status would therefore be of value. The purpose of this investigation is to: a) establish the methodology for proton NMR imaging of the axilla; b) determine the relationships between the NMR images of the in vivo axilla, the dissected lymph nodes, and the actual pathology findings; c) establish the utility of proton NMR imaging in accurately determining the axillary nodal status.